Dad, I have an admirer  San, I screwed up
by J.J. Smith
Summary: Dave and Kurt talk to the person they're closest to about what happened on Valentine's Day. Warning: Character Death
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Dad, I have an admirer / San, I screwed up**  
><strong>**Author: **J.J. Smith (pirateof221b on Tumblr)**  
>Beta: <strong>my lovely Dalek sister (residentof221b on Tumblr)**  
>Rating: <strong>T **  
>Pairing: <strong>pre-Kurtofsky**  
>Genre: <strong>Hurt/Comfort , Friendship**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Glee, unfortunately.**  
>Summary: <strong>Dave and Kurt talk to the person they're closest to about what happened on Valentine's Day.  
><strong>AN: **The Valentine's episode gave me so many Kurtofsky feelings. I had to write something else about it. I hope I can continue with _Philip Dawson_ now that I've written this.

_**Part 1 – Dad, I have an admirer**_

"Dad, I want to talk to you about something. I'd normally talk to Rachel or Mercedes about this, but they're not exactly discreet."

"Sure, kid. Is something wrong?" Burt asks, slightly worried.

"No, it's a boy problem."

Burt flinches at that.

"If it makes you uncomfortable I can ask Carole for help," Kurt suggests.

"I'll try to see what I can do. If I get too uncomfortable, I'll tell you."

"Thank you. I just really need to talk to someone about this." Kurt hugs his father. Burt is out of his comfort zone with this, but he'll do anything for his son. "Okay, there's this guy – he's still in the closet so I can't tell you who he is – and he sent me Valentine's Day cards for a week. He also gave me chocolate and flowers. He even showed up at school in a gorilla suit to give me a message with balloons and a monkey plushy. It was the most romantic thing a guy has ever done for me. I thought Blaine was the one who sent me those things."

"But he didn't?" Burt asks, making sure he has all the details. This is the first time Kurt comes to him with a boy problem; he may be uncomfortable with the subject, but he doesn't want to mess up.

"No. This guy asked me to meet him at Breadstix and that's how I found out he wasn't Blaine."

"What did Blaine get you?"

"That's the point! He didn't give me anything. I sent him several cards and flowers and he just texted me a simple 'Happy V-day'."

"Well, he did just have surgery," Burt tries to defend Blaine. He kind of likes Blaine. Well, he tolerates Blaine. Besides, Blaine is seventeen, there is no way he's going to marry Kurt anytime soon. He doesn't think he could handle going through that with Kurt as well.

"I know. I wasn't angry with him at first but then he showed up at the party and burst into song and dance. If he was well enough for that, surely he could have send me one lousy card."

Suddenly, Burt likes Blaine a lot less. He knows how important Valentine's Day was for Kurt. It was the first time his son had a boyfriend for Valentine's. He knows how much of a romantic Kurt is. There is no way Blaine didn't know; Kurt has been talking about it for weeks.

"Da… This guy," Kurt corrects himself quickly. "He took such a risk meeting me in a public place. He told me that he thinks he loves me. I didn't believe him."

"Why didn't you?" Burt interrupts. He thinks he knows the answer to this but he hopes he's wrong. The look on Kurt's face tells him he's right before Kurt even speaks.

"How can anyone love me? The fact that Blaine loves me is a miracle. If he even still loves me. I don't know anymore."

"Kurt." Burt's voice cracks. He can feel his heart breaking for his kid. He can't believe Kurt thinks so little of himself. He has half a mind to drive over to Blaine's place and punch his face in. Kurt should not have to doubt himself so much. Hell, Kurt's boyfriend should worship the ground he walks on.

"It's okay, dad. I know who I am. I'll be fine on my own when Blaine dumps me."

Now Burt is definitely going to give Blaine a piece of his mind.

"Kurt, if Blaine doesn't see how amazing you are, he's blind. There is no reason any guy wouldn't be lucky to have you as his boyfriend. You're in Lima, Ohio right now. There are hardly any out gay guys here. Just wait until you get to New York. You'll have to beat guys off with a stick. Or I could do that for you. I'd love to beat those guys off of you." The thought of his son being in New York where he can't protect him pains Burt more than he will ever tell anyone, but this conversation makes it clear to him that Kurt needs to get out of this town. It's this town and its attitude that's slowly breaking his boy before his eyes and there's only so much he can do.

"Dad, I'm not attractive. I've been told that I look like I'm having gas pains when I'm trying to be sexy. I love that you think so much of me, but you're my dad. You have to feel this way about me."

"I think you should talk to this admirer of yours again. Ask him what he thinks about you. You're worth so much more than you let yourself believe, kid. I hate to see you like this."

"Dad…"

"No! You deserve so much more than you have. If I'd known Blaine didn't worship the ground you walk on, I would have done something about it. He takes you for granted. Talk to this guy; get to know him or something. I don't care what you do; if this guy cares enough about you to go through all that trouble he clearly sees how special you are."

"You don't even know who he is," Kurt whispers.

"Kurt, I want to ask you something. You don't have to answer but I want you to think about it. Is that okay?"

"Okay."

"Do you love Blaine?"

It's barely visible, but Burt can still make out the tiny shake of his son's head. Burt pulls Kurt into a hug. Kurt clings to him like he's Kurt's only lifeline. He holds his son until the tears stop.

_**Part 2 – San, I screwed up.**_

"Something's wrong," Santana says. "What did fairy boy do?"

"I thought we agreed not to talk about Kurt," Dave interjects.

"You've been walking around with that dopey smile on your face all week and now you look like you've been hit by a truck. You're telling me what he did or I'll go to princess's house and beat it out of him." Just 24 hours ago she'd wanted to wipe that grin off his face, but now she'd do just about anything to get it back.

"San…"

"No one hurts my Davey-bear." Santana knows how much Dave hates that name, which is exactly why she's been using it ever since Dave told her how some guy at Scandals called him a bear cub.

"I told Kurt that I think I love him."

"Sweetie…" She'll never tell anyone, but Santana has a huge soft spot for Dave Karofsky. She'd do just about anything to protect him.

"I didn't know he was still with Blaine," Dave defends himself. "I really thought they'd broken up. I never would have told him if I'd known."

"Why would you assume they'd broken up? I never told you anything about that."

"We don't talk about Kurt. Not ever. I didn't think you'd tell me if they'd broken up. And I kept seeing Blaine with that Sebastian at Scandals. It thought that meant he wasn't with Kurt anymore."

"Wait a second. Eyebrows is cheating on the fairy princess?" Kurt Hummel might not be Santana's favorite person, but Dave loves him, which means that Santana cares about him. She helped him out with Sebastian once and she'll do it again.

"Fuck! I hadn't even thought of that. How the hell can he cheat on Kurt?" Dave sounds like he's ready to punch Blaine's light out.

"I never liked the hobbit. We have to tell Kurt what's happening."

"He'll never believe us." What Dave means is that Kurt will never believe him. It breaks Santana's heart to see Dave like this.

"Then I guess we need to get some evidence. I got Sebastian to admit he put rock salt in the slushy that injured Blaine; I can get Blaine to admit he cheated. It'll be easy. Aunty Tana will take care of it, so don't worry about it." Santana's already working on plans to get Blaine to confess. She sees Dave relax at her promise. She also sees he's still hiding something else.

"Thanks."

"There's something else that's bothering you though."

"What do you mean?"

"You knew fairy boy could reject you, hell, you probably convinced yourself that that would happen. Something else happened."

"It's nothing."

"David Brandon Karofsky, you tell me what happened right now or I will show Hummel all the love letters you wrote to him." Using Dave's full name can only mean one thing: Santana is serious. And you don't mess with Santana when she's serious about something.

"I never wrote any…" Dave begins, only to be interrupted by Santana.

"I mean it."

"You don't know where they…" Dave is interrupted once again by Santana.

"Shoebox under your bed. Now, speak up."

"This guy from school was at Breadstix and he overheard everything. He knows, Santana. He's going to tell the entire school, if he hasn't already. My life is over. I thought I was safe at Carmel."

It isn't difficult for Santana to see how this hurts Dave. She doesn't say anything. She isn't good at comforting people and snide remarks won't help here. Instead, she lets Dave cry on her shoulder. It's not much, but it's all she can do at the moment.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Dad, I have an admirer / San, I screwed up**  
>Author: <strong>J.J. Smith (pirateof221b on Tumblr)**  
>Beta: <strong>my lovely Dalek sister (residentof221b on Tumblr)**  
>Rating: <strong>T **  
>Pairing: <strong>pre-Kurtofsky**  
>Genre: <strong>Hurt/Comfort , Tragedy**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Glee, unfortunately.**  
>Summary: <strong>Dave and Kurt talk to the person they're closest to about what happened on Valentine's Day.  
><strong>AN: **Several people asked for a sequel so here it is.

**_Part 3 – We could give us a try._**

It starts with a text from Kurt to Dave.

_'Can we talk somewhere private? –Kurt'_

Dave starts freaking out at this. There's only one reason Dave can think of that would make Kurt want to talk to him: Santana told him about Blaine. Kurt probably wants to yell at him. He doesn't want Kurt to yell at him, but there's no way he can say no to the boy. He types a quick response. '_My place sound good? Dad's out.'_ And then waits anxiously for Kurt's response.

_'Perfect. Text me your address.'_

The street is quiet and he can hear Kurt's car before he sees it. By the time Kurt walks to the door, he's already waiting to open it. He doesn't want to look too desperate, so he waits for Kurt to ring the doorbell, and then waits a few more seconds before finally opening the door.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with me." Kurt doesn't look angry, but that could be a front. Maybe he wants to make Dave feel more comfortable before he kills him.

"No problem. Can I get you something to drink?" Dave figures that if Kurt is going to kill him, he might as well be a good host.

"Do you have any Diet Coke?" Kurt sounds too pleasant to be planning something. It completely throws Dave off.

"Eh, I think we do." He leads Kurt to the kitchen. "Have a seat. I'll get you your drink."

"Thanks." Kurt sits down at the kitchen table. It's getting harder and harder for Dave to focus on what he's doing. Kurt Hummel is actually in his kitchen. Kurt Hummel, the guy he's been crushing on for so long, is in his house. He can barely keep his hand from shaking as he puts a glass in front of Kurt. He pours some water for himself and sits down opposite of Kurt.

"I really liked the candy," Kurt says.

"Good." Dave doesn't really know what to do with himself. "Kurt, why are you here?"

"I… This is going to sound stupid. After we met at Breadstix, I talked to my dad and he said some things. He made me realize that I shouldn't have disregarded your feelings so easily. I wanted to say sorry for that. I just…" Kurt takes a deep breath. "I just couldn't believe that someone could feel that way about me."

"It's really not that hard."

Kurt turns a bright red. It's so adorable. Dave decides to go for it and load some compliments on the guy.

"Like right now. You're embarrassed, and you look so incredibly adorable. You can go from looking like an innocent angel to this sexy demon in a second. It's amazing. I saw you do _Born This Way_ last year. If I hadn't already known that I'm gay, that surely would have made it quite clear. You have this confidence and it's so beautiful. You refuse to walk with your head down. You're Kurt Hummel and you let people know that you won't put up with their bullshit. That's why I fell in love with you. Not because you're the first gay guy I met."

"David." It's more a sigh than a word but Dave can clearly hear his name. He wants to hear Kurt say his name like that a lot more.

"You don't even see how amazing you are. In a way that's good, because you don't get cocky. It's also a shame, because you don't realize what you deserve." Then Dave notices Kurt's crying. "Shit, you're crying. Is it something I said? I'm sorry. I should just stop talking. I'll get you some tissues." Dave has never moved faster than he does at that moment. He grabs the box of tissues and nearly shoves it at Kurt.

Kurt gets a tissue and dabs at his eyes. "It's not you. I promise." He takes a moment to control his breathing. "David, you have been so wonderful to me. What you did for me for Valentine's Day was without a doubt the most romantic thing a guy has ever done for me. And now you say these things. It's almost too much. I can't thank you enough."

"You don't have to thank me." Dave is completely awe-struck by what Kurt has just said. Kurt looks at him with such adoration in his eyes. It's everything Dave could have ever hoped for. That is, until he remembers the thing that he knows. Blaine is cheating on Kurt. He can't look at Kurt like this and keep that secret, but if he tells Kurt he might lose this moment. He pushes his own feelings away and decides to tell Kurt the truth.

"There's something you should know. You probably think I'm lying because I want to be your boyfriend or something, but I'm not. It's about Blaine."

"He's cheating on me, isn't he?" Kurt asks.

"You knew?"

"No, but I suspected. Thank you for telling me. Would it be too much to ask for a hug?"

"No. Not at all." Dave can't believe his luck. Kurt wants a hug from him. It's all a bit surreal. Dave expects to wake up in his bed at any time now. He's extremely careful as he wraps his arms around Kurt.

"I won't break, David," Kurt says gently.

"I'm sorry. It's very surreal."

"I can imagine." Kurt looks up at Dave, his eyes wet with tears. "You're pretty amazing as well."

Dave doesn't bother trying to hide his smile at that. "Thanks."

"I need to dump Blaine. I should have dumped him a long time ago," Kurt states. "I need some time after that before I can start dating again. I'd like to get to know you better during that time and then I think maybe we could give us a try. If you want to."

"I'd love that." Dave hugs Kurt a little tighter. "I'd really love that."

**_Part 4 – I'm here for you_**

Kurt has never been fond of hospitals. He remembers all too well what it was like when his mom was in one. And then his father had his heart attack. And now there's Dave. Sweet, kind, funny Dave.

Kurt always saw Dave as so strong. Maybe not emotionally, but physically. He can't imagine how much force those bastards must have used to hurt Dave enough to land him in the hospital. He's pacing back and forth in the waiting room. Dave is somewhere behind the taunting white doors. He's not allowed to go in there on his own. He has to wait for a nurse to accompany him. The nurse is now talking to Dave's father. The wait is almost unbearable.

"Kurt Hummel?" a nurse asks him.

Kurt jumps to his feet. He doesn't speak as the nurse leads him to Dave's room. She's saying things about IVs and oxygen masks, but he barely pays attention. He hears enough to know that it's not good, that Dave's in real danger. When the nurse opens a door to his left, he stops. He needs a second. He's no longer sure he can do this. It's Dave in there, the boy who told him only a couple of days ago that butterscotch candies are his favorite.

The nurse puts a comforting hand on his shoulder. She tells him that Dave's strong, that he'll pull through, but he knows the tone she's using. He's heard it before. It's the same tone the doctor used when she told him his mother would be fine. He takes a deep breath and enters the room.

"Kurt." Paul Karofsky looks up. "I'm glad you're here. David's been asking about you." His voice is trembling with unshed tears.

"Thank you for calling me." Kurt's choking up. He can't believe what he's seeing. Big, strong Dave is in a hospital bed, broken. Both his legs and an arm are in casts. He's hooked up to too many machines. He looks so pale. Kurt vaguely remembers the nurse saying something about blood loss.

"He's going into surgery soon. I'll give you two some time alone."

Kurt doesn't really notice Paul leave the room. He takes careful steps towards the figure on the bed.

"David," he whispers.

Dave opens his eyes. He tries to smile and winces, his face swollen with bruises.

"Careful!" Kurt shrieks. "Oh god, David, what did they do to you?"

Dave doesn't answer; he doesn't have to. Kurt can see what they did so clearly on his body.

"Thank you for coming," Dave croaks out.

"Of course I came! How could I not?" Kurt sits down in the chair Paul vacated a few moments ago.

"I'm so happy I get to see you before…"

"David, you're going to be alright! You have to be. Please tell me you'll be alright," Kurt begs. He knows every surgery has risks. He knows David's really hurt. He knows he could lose Dave, but he can't allow himself to think about that too much.

"I'll try."

"You'd better be okay. I need you to survive this. I still need to get to know you," Kurt says.

"Kurt…"

"Don't you dare give up in there, okay? If you see a bright light, you run away from it. You understand?"

Dave chuckles at that.

"Promise me!"

"I promise."

Kurt gently holds Dave hand. Kurt feels like he needs to share something with Dave. He wants Dave to feel loved when he goes into surgery. He wishes he were already deeply in love with Dave so he can tell Dave he loves him, but he isn't. Not yet. He doesn't know Dave yet. "I've kept the monkey you gave me in my bed the whole week. I cuddle with it every night."

Dave looks at Kurt with nothing but love and adoration on his face, just like that night in Breadstix. Where that Nick guy overheard them talking. Kurt's sure he's behind all this, but he won't ask Dave. He doesn't want Dave to focus on that. He wants Dave to be happy when he goes into surgery.

"I've been slowly falling in love with you." Kurt realizes it's true as he says the words. "Ever since Scandals. You were so happy and confident that night. I liked that. I don't know you well enough to tell you that I love you, but we'll change that. We'll get to know each other when you're out of the hospital."

"I hope to god that this isn't the drugs talking to me," Dave says through tears.

"It's not." Kurt gets his handkerchief out of his pocket and wipes Dave's tears away. "Please don't cry, or I'll start as well."

"I can't promise anything."

They don't speak after that. Kurt keeps holding Dave's hand. Paul enters the room again and speaks to his son. Kurt doesn't listen in on the conversation; it's really none of his business, but he can't get himself to leave the room, and he's glad Paul doesn't ask him to.

Kurt doesn't know how much time passes – it's both too much and too little – but then the nurses are coming to get Dave. Kurt watches with tears in his eyes as Paul says goodbye to his son. When Dave looks at him, he can't hold the tears back anymore. It's a split second decision. He doesn't think about the consequences, and he doesn't care whether or not Paul knows about Dave yet. He leans over Dave and kisses him. It's just a peck; Kurt's afraid to hurt Dave.

"I'm here for you," he whispers.

"I'll be back," Dave says.

An hour and fifteen minutes later, the doctor comes for Paul and Kurt. A shake of his head tells them all they need to know. Kurt lets the rehearsed speech wash over him. They did everything they could; there was too much internal bleeding; there was nothing more they could have done.

Dave's not coming back.


End file.
